The invention pertains generally to power cord storage structures for portable electrical devices. In most instances the power cord is permanently connected to such devices with only the plug end free. Various storage structures have been designed for wrapping and securing the cord externally or internally of the device for greater convenience in handling the cord. With respect to some portable devices such as portable tape recorders and TV sets, the power cord is completely detachable, having the usual male plug end for connection to a source of house power and a female jack end for connection to the device. There is ordinarily no provision for storing the cord together with the device, or the storage means provided are crude and inadequate. For example, the battery compartment offering limited space may be used for this purpose for internal storage of the cord, or the cord may be wound around the body of the device and the ends intertwined with the cord windings for external storage.